


Hey Brother

by Anixit



Category: Agent Six of Hearts - Jack Heath
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Protectiveness, blood-ish but not really, overflowing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anixit/pseuds/Anixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six is hurt. A small scene of the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly less edited version of this is up on Fanfic.net under the name Hospital. Thanks to Avicii, who's song name I used to title this fic.

Six’s dark hair fans out, stark against the white pillow.  It curls around a streak of dried blood at his temple that the Diamonds must have missed when they’d had to clean the rest of it off. In the darkness of the Deck’s hospital, the silence is only interrupted by the steady _beep-beep-beep_ of a heart monitor. Ace had dimmed the lights when she’d left in order to allow for the twins to get some rest.  Kyntak groans, stretching out the stiffness in his back and neck from sitting so long, and leans over to wipe the smear  off Six’s face. Glancing at his watch, he sighs and rubs tiredly at his eyes.

It’s been a pretty shit day all around.

Which is why he sits here, in clothes that aren’t his but fit him perfectly, a dark trench coat around his shoulders to fend off the medical chill that affects most hospitals. He would be wearing his own, but Kyntak only keeps one extra pair in his office, and those had been destroyed by the end of the mission. King had made a point to inform him that Six wouldn’t mind his own being borrowed, as long as Kyntak _showered_ first. He hopes, absently, that King is sleeping, if only in his office, because God knows he isn’t leaving the building with Six like this. Kyntak knows, however, that he’s most likely doing paperwork, assigning tomorrows missions, or something similar to keep his mind off of his adopted son.

Rubbing the arm he’d used to give blood earlier, Kyntak feels the small bandage start to peel. He still has bruises from the needles the Diamonds had used rather apologetically, since they didn’t have the pint of reserve blood each agent gave for their own use, specifically for times like these. Six had apparently refused to allow his to be drawn, however, and usually ended up getting an emergency donation when injured.

Which _of course_ always made him sick.

 Kyntak had only needed to receive blood once in his life, and had felt ill within the hour—fever, vomiting, the works. He had been unsure whether it was because his blood was different enough from a normal human’s to trigger a reaction, or if he’d simply been allergic to something in that particular person’s blood. The starting symptoms of each scenario were similar, and the doctors stopped the transfusion at the first sign of something wrong, so none of the more telling symptoms had had time to appear. The Diamonds obvious surprise at Six being able to receive blood without side effects –even from an identical twin--suggested the former, though.

 Kyntak could see the reasoning behind why Six hadn’t originally given his blood to the Deck—kind of hard to pass as human when your blood’s visibly different from just a glance through a microscope, let alone the testing it would have to undergo to be put back into your body—but Ace could _clearly_ be trusted with this. Hell, just off the top of his head he could think of three times she’d had to tailor her treatments for a superhuman, and no other Diamonds showed a hint of noticing. Not to mention a blood sample could help with said tailoring, and Kyntak himself had already given reserve blood _and there was just no fucking reason he should have to be called from the waiting room because the doctors had nothing to treat Six with!_ And if something as serious as today happened again—and it _would_ \-- and Kyntak couldn’t be here in time, well, there are _reasons_ that there are times Kyntak honestly can’t _believe_ Six has survived this long.

Putting his elbows on his knees, Kyntak props his chin on his palms just in time to see Six’s eyelashes flutter. Six gives a small, pained groan, but his eyes don’t open. Just in case, Kyntak mutters absently, ”You’re fine, Six.”

Surprisingly, Six’s eyes open all the way, unfocused before settling on Kyntak, where his gaze turns startlingly sharp. He moves as if he means to speak, but no sound comes out. When he twitches, Kyntak puts a gentle hand in his chest to keep him still. He can guess what Six’s question is. “The kids are fine, too. Worst off is on crutches for a few weeks.” Six relaxes, finally, probably more from exhaustion then because he truly understands the words coming out of Kyntak’s mouth. ”You, on the other hand, have three cracked ribs, which I’m _one hundred percent sure_ you knew going in, and stiches from the shrapnel approximately _everywhere_. Lucky for you, most were surface wounds, so they’ll heal up fine. Probably won’t even scar, even if we were completely human.” Kyntak settles back into his chair and glances at his hands, twisting them together. “The biggest worry right now is your head. You have a damn think skull, though, so I expect you to pull through.” Six’s lips twitch, barely. His eyes close.

Kyntak leans forward and places his hand on Six’s forearm, carefully avoiding the IV. He wants to be pleased that Six doesn’t flinch away from him, but Six is barely awake, if at all, so Kyntak tries not to read too much into it. The Diamonds had said he wasn’t going to remember much if he woke up, and Kyntak doesn’t really count what Six just did as _waking up_ , which is the only reason Kyntak says, low and serious, “Don’t you dare scare me like that again, Agent Six of Hearts.  When someone says it isn’t safe to go into a warehouse because the bomb inside has, oh, _seconds_ before it detonates, the proper response is to _not go into the_ fucking _warehouse._ You don’t insist on going in, you don’t fail to disarm the bomb, and you sure as _hell_ don’t wait long enough to do so that you have to drag yourself and five kids out of the wreckage hours later when we’d almost given you up for _dead_. Damn it, Six—“ His voice breaks, and Kyntak stutters out a deep breath, “Do you know how _messed up_ King was? How _worried_ he was? If we hadn’t seen you that second, you would have died—you almost _did_ die on the way here.” Kyntak sighs and rubs angrily at his forehead.

“And I can’t tell you not to take risks, or to never put your life on the line, because that’s our job, but—“ he growls, frustrated,  “But _fuck_ , it’s not _fair_ that I find a brother out of the blue, get to liking his whining, arrogant, _stubborn_ _ass_ and then he die a month later!”

 Kyntak throws his hands into the air, moving them violently, a little out of breath from hissing out his little rant.

He had been four when he left the orphanage, and couldn’t remember most his time there beyond brief flashes of emotion, and it was every man for himself on the streets. Working for ChaoSonic had only ever been a job, and an undercover one at that. The sense of camaraderie and _home_ in the barraks had a habit of spoiling when you know your so called _comrades_ would put a bullet in your head if they ever found out what you were. The Deck was the first place Kyntak has been able to truly _relax_ , as much as a genetic experiment working for an illegal vigilante organization in the City could, and Six was the first _person_ to inspire the same feeling. Seeing him hurt in the Lab had been bad, but they hadn’t truly known each other, and Kyntak had gotten him to safety fairly quickly.

 Hearing the heart monitor flatline on the way here, when the electrodes had slipped, _that_ , that had been….

Kyntak had almost crashed the damn car.

With a sigh, he places one hand back on Six’s arm and uses the other one to hold up his head again. “It wouldn’t be _fair_ , you _idiot._ ”

The idiot in question doesn’t twitch, presumably fully asleep once again. Kyntak groans, and stretches into a standing position. If he’s going to be up for much longer, he’s going to need some coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This takes place between The Lab and Remote Control. And because I like to elaborate unnecessarily on the things I researched/headcannoned I'll explain a few things-
> 
> 1) The whole thing about the twins unable to receive blood is a headcannon of mine, as all the changes to their DNA leave them fundamentally different from regular humans. I know there was a conversation in The Lab that they had been fully human for several years, as they had started as falcons and their cells had regenerated into what they are now, but their cells wouldn't do that if their DNA itself wasn't altered/spliced to make them stronger/faster/ect. And to give perspective on how important DNA is to creating differences, the average chimpanzee has DNA that's only 1.6% different from the average human. Ergo, they probably couldn't receive blood from regular humans.
> 
> 2) Kyntak's wondering on receiving a different blood type or being allergic to someones blood are both real things that can happen. These aren't to be confused with Graft versus Host disease, which is when the body doesn't accept donor cells and attacks itself. G vs H has radically different symptoms and can be very deadly if not caught in time. It's also possible to be allergic to something on the needle, a specific component in the persons blood, ect. The symptoms of this are, as mentioned in the story, the same as receiving a donation of the wrong blood type and include vomiting, nausea, fever, diarrhea, ect, and usually show within the hour. They can be deadly as well, if not extremely bad for your health. This is why the doctors stop blood transfusions very fast when a patient starts to appear sick.
> 
> 3) The thing about Kyntak only receiving blood once (vs Six, who seems to be bleeding out every time he walks out the door) is that I always figured he wouldn't have seen an extreme amount of hardcore action, the way Six has. According to him he joined ChaoSonic as a spy and (presumably) as a Joker for the Deck at 14, and trained in multiple forms of fighting, firearms, ect, Which would take approx. 6 months or so. He was posted as a guard to The Lab at one point, a place which seemed to not be attacked too often. He would have been posted as a guard elsewhere, as ChaoSonic doesn't strike me as the type of place where inexperienced guards are posted to highly important places, and so he has presumably seen some action (otherwise he wouldn't be able to go on missions with Six and keep up), necessitating the previous blood transfusion.
> 
> 4) In Remote Control, Vanish mentions the twins blood can replenish itself, and so I used that as my flimsy excuse as to why Six didn't die of blood loss when multiple transplants failed in the past. It would have to do so at a ridiculously accelerated rate, but this is fanfiction and I don't see that being to unfeasible, as the twins also (spoilers!) don't age.
> 
> Can you tell I over think things?
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and please, feel free to review!


End file.
